


Boundaries to Push

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Changing POV, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: A few short stories about soulmates, all set in the same world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last wrote and published something!!! I'm so nervous,,, please enjoy

Jeongin lifts his head from where it was resting in the nest of his crossed arms on his desk. Glancing at the teacher is pointless. Not knowing what was happening at the beginning of the class, there’s no way he’ll know what they’re talking about now. Instead, the window view catches Jeongin’s eye.

It’s calm outside, a perfect day for playing sports outside. Wind ruffles the leaves of nearby trees and it makes Jeongin think about the afternoon, going somewhere with his friends. The time just feels to slow.

Straightening when his back starts to hurt, Jeongin reaches for the pen that’s been lying by his arm since the last school break. He hasn’t closed it, and worries it has dried already. Biting his lip, he tries it on his skin.

Disappointed, Jeongin doodles a small flower, yet his drawing can’t be seen on his skin, only slight traits of the way he moved the pen, scratching his skin with it lightly. Still, he draws another smaller flower where he supposes it doesn’t cover up the first one.

Staring at his arm, Jeongin wonders if another doodle might make his day. Even if they’re not visible, it’s still something to keep his mind busy with for a while. And so, he reaches for the pen again.

He’s quite sure he has covered his arm wholy with his invisible masterpiece. Stealing a glance at the board tells him there’s still some time to draw onto his canvas. It’s not like there’s anything better to do.

The most he needs to think about is the idea for his new little drawing. He taps on his skin three times, caught in thoughts. WIthout really paying attention to his hand, he draws the first two lines. However, when he glances down, something catches his attention.

There’s a message written on his wrist, surely not belonging to his pen. The font is neat, reading a “Hello” with a doodle of its own. It’s similar to the flowers Jeongin was drawing before, yet it has its own signature to it. The lines are clumsy, but radiate energy. Jeongin can’t help but like the drawing.

He knows it has not been him who has written the message onto his wrist, but it doesn’t make it any less startling when he’s met with the spell itself, watching as the drawings that did not come out of his pen paint his skin.

He’s pretty sure he has shrieked out loud by the way the teacher looks around, and lowers his head.

Watching his skin getting marked, Jeongin’s eyes follow the line that form another drawing, this time a pattern of stars. They paint his palm, outlining another word sent his way.

_Pretty._

Jeongin’s cheeks burn with a warm feeling, heart tingling from the soft tickling his skin radiates. Jeongin can’t hide his smile, bubbling out of him like it was nothing, as if he was at home rather in class, having a nice weekend playing games.

He wonders whether he should respond with something, but there’s another message shining at him. The same neat writing as before, the words make him smile even wider.

_What’s your name?_

He’s about to answer, but his partner hasn’t had enough yet. He eagerly waits for whatever message is forming on his arm. That is, until he recognizes a name. He wonders if he knows anyone who’s named Kim Seungmin, and is caught off guard when another name appears just under the first one.

Hwang Hyunjin.

This time, Jeongin loses his balance for real, and stumbles down to the floor. He feels everyone’s eyes on him even before he looks up, and is already preparing to leave the classroom, so he doesn’t even spare a look at the teacher when they patiently tell him to visit the principal.

Once outside of the class, Jeongin stops by the wall, bringing his arm closer to his eyes. He observes the conversation that carries on slowly. On his arm, two people are talking to each other.

He doesn’t know why. When he saw the first doodles, a spark was born in Jeongin’s soul, the small hope telling him this is his soulmate. Whoever it was, it was finally happening. That’s what made Jeongin draw more. Though, studying the conversation on his arm, the two didn’t seem to notice his presence.

He drags his feet on his way to the principals, halls suddenly feeling way too long and spacious for his small form. He feels his soul shrinking, and all he wants to do is to close himself away somewhere.

Isn’t it weird to see someone else’s conversation? It surely isn’t eavesdropping. And it was not Jeongin’s intention to know in the first place. Maybe he should pretend he didn’t see anything. That’s what he thinks when he passes the toilets, noting to himself to stop by and wash away the pen marks.

He’s glad to know the conversation on his arm has died down already. Each tingling of the pen has been sending him over the edge, and the sudden stop in the conversation makes Jeongin feel a little dizzy. For Jeongin, dizzy is still better than guilty.

Seeing Hyunjin’s name on his arm hurts. Especially so when he knows his presence is a mistake. Jeongin feels his stomach churn when he thinks about Hyunjin dating someone else, about Hyunjin finding a soulmate that’s not Jeongin. Embarrassing to admit, Jeongin too had some hope to date the handsome student.

Whoever Seungmin is, he’s super lucky to get Hyunjin as their soulmate, that’s for sure. Which is even sadder, because, possibly, the kid might not even know how lucky they are.

Jeongin can’t shake off these thoughts while at the principal’s office. He’s being talked to, scolded, but he barely nods, not paying attention to what is being said. All that’s important in his head is Hyunjin. And the fact that they’re not soulmates.

They’re not.

Finding it’s already break, Jeongin’s spirit lifts just slightly, focusing on his lunch with Jisung and Changbin, his seniors, instead of a freshly broken heart. His plan is to return to his classroom to find his lunch box, but apparently, other people have different plans with Jeongin.

There’s a hand on his arm, the painted one, and then he’s spinning. He’s met with a pair of brown eyes and a sparkling smile. Jeongin is kind of reminded of a puppy. The student doesn’t let go of his arm even when Jeongin tries to pull away, and he finally clears his throat to make the stranger react.

“Excuse me, you’re Hyunjin, right?”

“Uh, no,” Jeongin shakes his head, confused. He finally frees his arm from the other’s grip and lets it hang by his side. He can’t believe there’s someone who doesn’t know what Hyunjin looks like.

“Really?” the kid doesn’t let himself be shaken off, “but you have my soulmark on your arm!”

“I’m sorry, but this is a misunderst-”

“Wait, you have Hyunjin’s name as well,” he boy finally notices. He studies Jeongin’s arm, once again lifting it up and this time, Jeongin doesn’t even try to pull away. His heart is sinking.

“Who is it, then?” the boy asks. For one more time, Jeongin wonders how it’s possible to not know who the prettiest person in the school is. He chooses not to describe him like that in front of his soulmate, though.

“Your soulmate,” he answers simply instead. At this, the other boy frowns just slightly, meeting Jeongin’s eyes.

“He’s your soulmate as well!” he exclaims.

“No,” Jeongin shakes his head, laughing pityfully, “you can’t have two. That’s not how it works.”

“But hey,” the boy tries again, “I know it does. Because you do.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How am I supposed to find him with this?” Jisung groans, stretching out on his mattress in frustration. The sheets rumple underneath him and he happens to knock his pillow over the edge, but doesn’t bother to pick it up. 

 

He turns his head to the side to see Chan sitting on the other bed in their shared dorm room. The older is sitting cross-legged on his own shared part of the room, organizing his school work and personal projects, creating a paper nest around himself. He looks extremely tired. 

 

“Maybe try to set dates with people on the Seoul Tower,” he suggests, and as dumb as it sounds, Jisung is ready to take the idea, “you know, the one who declines…” 

 

“Dude, who  _ isn’t  _ gonna decline you?” Seungmin teases, spinning around on Jisung’s spinning chair. Would it not be so much work to reach for the pillow that has fallen somewhere away from Jisung’s reach, he would have thrown it at the younger. 

 

“Mean,” he scoffs. “What’ya want anyway? Tired of your soulmate doodling on you all day?” 

 

Seungmin only sticks out his tongue, spinning back so he’s looking at the desk instead of at anyone in the room. “Jeongin keeps sending me mathematical problems,” he says. 

 

“And? You can solve them, can’t you?” 

 

Silence follows. Jisung turns to his side and curls into a ball, letting out more frustrated noises. This isn’t real. Find one reason in the world for which Jisung must live a life as complicated as this. Yeah, maybe he’s a little dramatic. But it helps. 

 

Soulmarks vary among people, each bond having its own unique way of forming and showing. There are thousands of known bonds, and new to be spotted each and each day. He could have gotten anything. Yet, it has to be this that covers his left wrist and haunts him since day one. 

 

Fear of heights. 

 

“What the actual hell?” he groans for the nth time that day. There’s no way a normal person would start a conversation about damn phobias. Maybe they’re a doctor, a therapist. Who knows. Jisung doesn’t. 

 

“Why hell?” Chan tries to brighten the mood, “you could try picking them up with the good old ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’” 

 

Yeah, it doesn’t make Jisung feel any better. 

 

Seeing the reaction wasn’t positive, Chan returns to his papers. He seems to have finished already, only tidying them aside so he can return to them later. Probably when he wakes up at night. 

 

Seungmin is also finishing up his homework, chewing on his pencil while thinking about the answers. The chair creeks softly as he unconsciously turns it around with his leg. 

 

Jisung is the last one who hasn’t started his homework. He knows he should. However, this issue is way more important than any school work ever. This is about his soulmate. There’s no way Jisung is going to waste his precious thinking time on something so irrelevant. 

 

He still stands up and leans over Seungmin’s shoulder to check some of the answers he’ll need for his own paperwork. Seungmin isn’t pleased with it, and swings around, grabbing the papers into his hands so that Jisung can’t read them. 

 

Jisung attempts at stealing them back, but isn’t eager enough to fight against Seungmin. So he just casually leans onto the chair frame, looking for a distraction.  

 

“Anyway, is Changbin okay?” Seungmin asks, pointing at their friend slumped in the hallway of their dorm room. Changbin’s small form is crouched down, wrapped in as many blankets as possible. Jisung knows there’s a warm sweater under all the covers. 

 

Changbin seems to notice their stares because he turns at them, visibly shaking. Jisung is fairly sure that even Changbin doesn’t need that many layers, but doesn’t dare to confront the older about it. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just really cold. Again,” he answers without thinking, reassuring his friends like always. His eyes are warm, contrasting the rest of his body. 

 

Even though it’s a warm afternoon in mid spring, Changbin refuses to take off any layers. Sometimes it’s fun to see him struggling with walking at school, tripping over his own feet and blankets. He looks funny like that. Jisung pities him. 

 

“Man, what if your soulmate lives, like, in Antarctic?” Seungmin wonders, failing to hide the mocking tone behind his words. It’s unbelievable how smug a Seungmin can get now that he already found his soulmate. We have a usual annoying Seungmin, yet this kind is ten time worse. 

 

“Don’t make me tell your soulmate they’re single now,” Changbin snarls at him. 

 

“Still has Hyunjin,” Seungmin shrugs, ignoring the come back. His comment is generally ignored as Chan makes his way to Changbin, helping him stand up, offering to walk him to starbucks. After some wavering, Changbin accepts the offer. 

 

It’s always the same, Changbin being taken to a coffee shop whenever his temperature drops too low. The silence that stretches in the dorm when Changbin and Chan disappear is also the exact same as always. 

 

But this time, his friend isn’t. He has a soulmate. And Jisung doesn’t. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I wish we could meet somehow,” the voice says to Woojin, sounding distant. Woojin wants to reach out into the darkness, to maybe catch the other by their wrist and pull them closer. He knows he can’t.

 

“Why don’t we try again? Let’s settle a meeting.”

 

“That’s a great idea, I already agreed. But not knowing what you look like… what kind of description is brown hair? We’re in Korea after all. It’s not much of a help,” the voice sighs.

 

“I know, sorry. I just don’t stand out much,” Woojin apologizes, “we can still try. What about a code word?”

 

“I’m afraid it’ll be very weird to approach people and asking them about a random code word,” the voice protests, and Woojin practically feels the way they shake their head. He can almost imagine the frown on his soulmate’s face.

 

“I want to meet you so bad,” the voice confesses. They sound desperate.

 

From this moment, the world starts to blur. Black and purple starts to fade into red, morning sun interrupting their conversation. Like always, Woojin hasn’t gotten a hint of who his soulmate is.

 

“Before I go,” the voice says, “let me try one more time. My name is-”

 

Woojin blinks his eyes open. White ceiling stares back into his tired eyes, sun rays wishing him a good morning. He groans.

 

On the other side of the room, in his own bed, Minho shuffles, pulling his blanket higher on his shoulders. He’s still half asleep and Woojin tries his best to stay quiet when he stands up and heads for the bathroom.

 

He only leaves the bathroom when he feels Minho’s scream. He leans into the door frame to see what’s happening, and finds Minho lying on the ground. He’s clutching his head, eyes shut.

 

“Are you okay?” Woojin asks, approaching his roommate. Minho takes his helping hand and stands up, brushing off his knees while still keeping the pained expression.

 

“I think my head may explode any moment,” Minho speaks slowly, voice dry. He sits down beside Woojin on his bed, reaching for his phone to check the time. Woojin catches the missed calls on Minho’s screen, yet doesn’t question them.  

 

“Told you not to drink,” he says instead.

 

Minho glares at him, then reaches behind to grab Woojin’s pillow. Once in his possession, Minho pulls it to his chest and cuddles to it. He looks like he could pass out any second.

 

“I didn’t,” Minho defends himself, “just a bad dream.”

 

Woojin frowns, “now I’m concerned.”

 

“It’s… nothing. Kind of stressing about my soulmate, is all. Makes me think about wrong things.” Minho says it as it was nothing, but Woojin know it isn’t. Minho notices his concern when he stares at his ankle for too long, and sighs. He watches as Minho pulls his pajamas up his leg to reveal his mark.

 

“My mom also had a word imprinted on her skin. It was the first word told by her soulmate. Who the hell would say ‘anxiety’ to me?”

 

“Maybe it’s the topic of your first conversation?” Woojin guesses, trying to sound bright. Minho grunts.

 

“Hi, hello, I’m here to talk to you about anxiety,” Minho deadpans, making Woojin fall back onto the mattress, clutching his stomach in pain. He’s almost sorry for laughing at his roommate, but he can’t help to find it funny when Minho does this.

 

“Why not,” Woojin says, catching his breath, “Who knows what weirdo it is.”

 

Minho doesn’t say anything in response. He’s looking at his ankle, worrying his lip between his teeth. The usual worried Minho. Woojin knows it hasn’t been so long since Minho first started to worry about his soulmate, short after Woojin told him about his. He knows Minho will stop bragging once he meets them.

 

“I want chicken,” he says to himself as he feels his stomach grumble. The sudden energy from laughing too much starts to wake him enough to feel hungry. It’s not that hard, as hunger is Woojin’s first response to everything.

 

“Woojin-hyung, it’s three in the morning. You can’t just have a chicken now! The stores are closed.”

 

“But I want chicken. Wanna go with me?” He asks, standing up and heading to the closet so he can pick some clothes to wear.

 

“What makes you think I fancy a walk at three in the morning?”

 

“The possibility of meeting your soulmate?” Woojin tries, pulling a plain t-shirt over his head. Minho sighs and without looking at Wooijn, he shuffles back to his bed, covering himself in his covers.

 

“No offence, but I don’t think I’m mentally ready for a conversation about anxiety this soon in the morning. Soulmate will have to wait.”

 

“As you wish,” Woojin sighs, yet his lips quirk into a tiny smile when he speaks, “but you know, there was this cute kitty by the shop. We could check her out?”

 

“...give me ten minutes.”

 

Walking down the street at half past four, it’s soon clear that Minho was right, and there truly isn’t a store that would sell chickens or any full course meal at this unholy hour.

 

Because Minho desperately wants to see the kitty, Woojin takes him to the coffee shop close to their school where he has found the cat. It’s there, and Minho plays with it for the better part of the hour, before they both head inside to get some coffee into their systems. They both need it.

 

Sitting down in the almost empty coffee shop feels nice. This early in the morning, Woojin and Minho are the only living souls around, spare for the very tired barista. Woojin enjoys the world at three after midnight. It’s calm.

 

“Ah, what a nice time to be outside,” he says, ignoring the way Minho burns him with his eyes. The coffee feels nice in his empty stomach, and the air is pleasantly light. Might not have been the best morning, but it’s getting better.

 

“No matter what, this isn’t the nicest time to be outside. You should be sleeping,” Minho protests, digging through his pockets to find his phone. When Woojin glances at the screen, he sees Minho’s texting history with Hyunjin.

 

“How’s Hyunjin doing?” He asks, concerned about their friend. Hyunjin called himself in sick a few days back, and hasn’t contacted them since. To be honest, he was getting worried.

 

“Hyun’s fine. Ah, actually,” Minho perks up, speaking with a bit of excitement, “he seems to have found his soulmate!”

 

“That’s great,” Woojin smiles.

 

He feels the coffee finally kicking in, waking his tired body enough to focus on anything outside of the need for food. He takes the opportunity to think about Hyunjin.

 

To be honest, it does feel weird to know your friend has found their soulmate. Certainly makes you feel old. But that’s not a worry for Woojin. He doesn’t mind. What is a bit disappointing is that his own soulmate is taking his time.

 

Woojin wishes for finding a way to find out his soulmate’s name. It’s by destiny they must wake up before they can reveal who they are, yet there has to be a way to finally meet. That’s what soulmates are for; they’re someone to spend your life with. Hearing their voice while sleeping doesn’t seem like enough.

 

“Hyung,” Minho speaks up, catching Woojin’s attention, “Hyunjin is asking if you’re coming to the big showcase.”

 

“Of course I am,” he confirms.

 

“Great, I wouldn’t let you not come,” Minho nods, more to himself. Woojin knows how much Minho hates the place that was picked for their new performance.

 

They were supposed to choose between a Gangnam bar and this, but the choice changed last minute. Minho has closed himself away and sulked in his room when he was told they’re going to perform on a tenth floor of some building in the center of Seoul.

 

_‘There’s no way I’m going up there,’ he has said, throwing dirty looks at him and Hyunjin, ‘you better find a replacement for me.’_

 

Unfortunately for Minho, they have found a replacement about a week back. A new member has joined their crew, equally talented as both Hyunjin and Minho, and surprisingly, he was able to learn the choreography in a record time. It was Felix who made Minho rethink his actions, not wanting to lose the spotlight. It’s supposed to be his stage. That doesn’t change anything on how much he hates it.

 

Minho has pouted about it to Woojin, but the older could do nothing to help him. He even tried to offer a dinner. Minho didn’t give up his attitude.

 

“Woojin?”

 

Again, it’s Minho’s urgent voice that shakes him awake. He returns his eyes to his friend, giving him a small nod.

 

“Is it possible… are you allowed to have two soulmates?” Minho asks, careful about his choice of words. His eyes are filled with confusion.

 

“I don’t know,” Woojin admits after a while of thinking, “never heard of a case like that.”

 

Minho shuffles in his seat awkwardly, dropping his phone onto the table. He bores his eyes into Woojin. “Hyunjin. He has two. Hyung, it’s not possible, right?”

 

“I’m not sure. You know, there are many weird things in this world…”

 

“That’s pretty unfair, though,” he says dryly, suddenly shifting his mood, “why does he have two and I don’t have one at all?”

 

Woojin frowns.

 

“Minho, hey. You do have a soulmate out there. You have a mark,” he points at his leg where the mark is hidden under one of his pink socks. Minho hides said ankle behind his other foot.

 

“So why am I not meeting them yet?”

 

Woojin wants to scold him. He feels the need to. Minho needs to realize what he’s saying isn’t true. He’s not the only one that’s not meeting his soulmate either. Woojin is truly the last person he should whine about it to.

 

Woojin really wants to say all of those. Instead, he forces himself to calm down, settling on a simple, “Take your time, Minho.”

 

Woojin lets Minho think as he goes to the counter to pay the bill. He motions him to stand up when he’s back at their table, and Minho obeys him without a word. Woojin doesn’t like how sad Minho’s eyes look.

 

He practically pushes Minho to the door, his friend too caught up in his head to pay attention to what he’s doing. He finally pushes him through the door, and, taking a deep breath, he follows him out.

 

He’s not swift enough to realize someone has been trying to get in from the other side.

 

“Ah, sorry,” the man apologizes, giving a slight bow to Woojin before ducking into the shop. Woojin doesn’t even have time to really think about the man, but one things doesn’t leave his mind. He has dimples. The cutest dimples ever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun tickles Changbin’s skin, gently shaking him out of his sleepiness. He can hear birds chirping from behind the window, the noise of cars dull in the background of a calm day. Changbin wouldn’t call himself a morning person, yet today, the air seems somehow light, and he thinks that morning might not be as bad if it always started like this. 

 

Morning routine is done in a blink of an eye and with an unusual drive that just isn’t how Changbin’s mornings feel like. When he looks at the clock, he finds he’s done earlier than ever. 

 

Changbin doesn’t know what’s so different about today. Why it’s so easy to live. He doesn’t bother to think about it as he grabs his winter jacket, one that he uses instead of blankets on warmer days, and rather keeps his head clear. His head has never been so clear. 

 

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Jisung comments when they’re sitting at their table, hinting at the way Changbin’s feet swing under the bench and how he can’t seem to stop humming. 

 

Changbin shrugs at him, smile never fading. “I guess today is a good day.” 

 

He’s hyper aware of the way his body doesn’t seem to listen to him, moving on its own when his shoulders dance to a silent beat. He lets his mind dwell on the strange shift of his emotions today, first time since this morning. 

 

“Yeah?” Seungmin joins in, talking with his mouth full, “don’t tell me you scored high on the test.” 

 

Both Changbin and Jisung grimace at him. Seungmin keeps smirking at them even as he takes a sip of his juice. He looks smug. Too smug for Changbin’s liking. He might lecture him on being nice to his seniors later. 

 

Soon, Seungmin stops paying attention to them and becomes invested in his arm again, holding a pen close to his skin as he thinks about what to answer. 

 

“But it’s still nice,” Jisung says, chewing on his food, “haven’t seen you so happy in a long time.” 

 

“Me too,” Changbin agrees. 

 

The realization starts to sink in when Changbin parts his ways with Seungmin to follow Jisung to their next class. They’re walking through a less crowded hall, talking about nonsense and grades, making plans for summer. 

 

Everything feels normal, and Changbin does it on instinct, unconsciously reaching for his zip and pulling it down. Next, his hands reach for the cloth around his shoulders and push it a bit lower, exposing his long sleeved shirt and a knitted vest. 

 

Once he has the jacket in his arms, he pulls it to his chest. He’s still not paying attention to it, keeping his eyes on Jisung when he feels his hands get sweaty. Changbin slows down his pace, brows knitting as he glances down at his arms, desperately trying to notice what’s so unusual about his current state. 

 

He fails. Fortunately, Jisung’s quick to realize what’s happening. He grabs Changbin’s jacket and holds it out in front of them, mouth agape as his eyes jump from the cloth to Changbin and back. 

 

“I feel warmer,” Changbin says, more to himself. Jisung’s mouth splits to a smile, nodding to him as he returns the jacket to its owner. 

 

He’s too jumpy by Changbin’s side as they enter the classroom, ranting about this being the first time ever since he knew Changbin that the older took off his jacket. About how weird it is, but also how amazing. 

 

“You know what that means, right? Your soulmate!”

 

It takes Changbin a long time to process. Not even the next day he’s ready to accept it. Not because he doesn’t want to know who his soulmate is. No, that’s not it. Changbin is dying to meet them, the one that made him feel cold without them by his side. 

 

Still, it’s a bit weird. 

 

Changbin was twelve when his soulbond finally formed. It was mid september, and he was playing with other kids outside. It was a warmer afternoon, and he has taken his jacket off, all the running around warming him enough. 

 

Changbin doesn’t remember the way air felt that day, it’s been too long for him to know what warmth feels like. But he does remember the exact moment when he felt a wave of chill hit his body. 

 

It was as if a strong wind blew through his body, cold seeping through his bones. It felt too intense, paralysing. The first thing he did was to crouch down, luring the attention of other kids. They thought he hurt himself. He thought he got sick. 

 

One visit at the doctor’s told him he’s wrong. Wrapped in two blankets and a winter hat, the doctor sent him off reassuring him he’s healthy. He would have been happy about the statement. However, the doctor followed with a different information. 

 

Changbin has finally gained a soulmate. 

 

At that time, he didn’t like it. He has hated his soulmate for making him feel cold all the time. But Changbin couldn’t remember what warmth felt like anymore. His hatred cooled just as the last memory of warmth. He couldn’t hate him when he didn’t even remember what he lost. 

 

He does remember now, he can feel it on his skin. It’s as if the heater finally started working after a long winter. Changbin can’t hate his soulmate though. Quite opposite, it’s thanks to them he can feel the warmth again. 

 

Changbin still doesn’t meet the regular with his knitted vest still on even as the temperature shows 25 celsius. He’s reassured by his friends, saying that it might come gradually. 

 

Changbin isn’t worried about that, though. The thing that haunts him is that he doesn’t know yet. If he’s warm, his soulmate has to be somewhere around. He probably appeared in his life that day. Who is he? 

 

“Old Changbin is back,” Jisung says, puffing out his cheeks as he bothers Changbin, “don’t tell me your temperature dropped again.” 

 

Jisung sounds worried. He’s playing with Changbin’s bicep, tapping it with his pencil as they wait for the next class to start. Changbin has been ignoring his friend since the morning, but he can’t pretend he’s ‘just tired’ anymore. 

 

“It’s not that,” he shakes his head, “but I mean. Feeling warm means my soulmate should be somewhere near. So, where are they?” 

 

Shouldn’t it be because of how close they are that Changbin feels so warm? Suddenly forgetting cold, for the first time in years melting the ice armour Changbin has been wearing, it’s because of his soulmate being near. 

 

However, Changbin doesn’t see any new people around. There’s no one who he would feel differently with. This way, it almost feels that the cause of warmth isn’t thanks to his soulmate’s proximity, yet their death. 

 

That would make sense after all. Dying means losing the bound. 

 

The bell rings and the teacher enters their classroom, but Changbin doesn’t pay attention to her. His eyes catch the foreign boy following her, nervous smile playing on his lips as he eyes his classmates. 

 

The moment Changbin’s eyes land on him, he feels his body burn. Flames lick at his skin, and it’s almost painful to bear. Until the boy looks up. His eyes are warm to look at. Everything is too hot. 

 

Changbin doesn’t hear what’s the teacher saying. He’s sitting frozen, gripping the desk as he waits for the hell to spit him out of its mouth. He watches the boy bring his arm to his forehead, brushing his sweat away. He’s clutching his stomach, expression pained as his eyes never leave Changin’s. 

 

“This is Lee Felix.” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Changbin’s dorm room is surprisingly tidy. When he has first entered his room the day they first met, it has been messy, leaving Felix a bit startled. They didn’t bother thinking about it as they tumbled onto the bed, sharing their first heated moment. Their first kiss. 

 

Now, Changbin’s room is actually tidy. It looks as if someone was cleaning. He wonders if it’s him or the roommate that has taken their time to return the room into a human space again. 

 

Seungmin wasn’t in the room, spending his time with his newfound soulmate, which made a great opportunity for him and Changbin to get a bit intimate. It’s what he has planned to persuade Changbin into ever since walking into the empty room. Just after the first few moments of admiring the tidiness of his room. However, Changbin had other plans. After sharing a few kisses, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, revealing a very tired Chan that Changbin called in to work on something with.

 

He has apologized to Felix before letting Chan in, explaining what they were supposed to do for a school assignment. That didn’t make Felix any less disappointed. 

 

Now that Felix has been watching them work though, joining into their conversation and just hanging out, he finds that he didn’t mind the company. He has felt a spark with Chan ever since the older told him he was from Australia, sharing his homeplace. 

 

“When did you move to Korea exactly?” 

 

“Mm, when I was around thirteen. Spent most of my life here,” Chan explains. He too seems happy to have someone new to talk to, especially someone he can tell about home. 

 

“You’ve known people for a while then,” Felix says, nodding at Changbin, “found a soulmate here already?” 

 

The room stays silent before Chan’s chuckle disrupts it. He’s not looking at the computer screen anymore, rather eyeing Felix with his tired, glossy eyes. 

 

“Technically, no.” 

 

To both Chan and Changbin, it’s clear Felix doesn’t understand at all. They both give him a pitying look before exploding into laughter, Changbin snapping his computer shut so he can bend over his stomach. Felix still doesn’t understand. 

 

“Actually,” Chan starts when he has calmed down enough, “I am in contact with them. But I don’t really know who they are.” 

 

Felix isn’t sure what Chan means by that, so he continues asking. “What are they like?”

 

“I’d like to know that, too,” Chan laughs awkwardly, “I mean, they sound nice.” 

 

“Are they invisible or something?” 

 

“Ah, no.” 

 

And then, Chan tells him. About sharing dreams with the other, his soulmate being just a voice in his head. It’s sad, Felix thinks. To not know who’s their soulmate, even when having the opportunity. “I want to meet them so bad.” 

 

“You will, soon,” Felix says and he smiles, “I stopped believing in soulmates when I was in Australia. Hence the reason I decided to go to Korea.”

 

To be far far away from home, have something to think about, like a future. He has always had dreams bigger than staying at home. Bigger than just finding a soulmate. He searched for them, of course, but days turned into months, that turned into years, and he has lost interest. A new start. No looking for soulmates. He has left all that in Australia. 

 

Life wasn’t that easy on him. 

 

“I gained hope again when I suddenly felt warm here,” he continues, eyeing Changbin shyly, “I was overwhelmed, haven’t felt warm in years. So I wanted to know where the warmth comes from.”   

 

Changbin reaches out to squeeze his hand, smiling in the same dumb way Felix does, feeling the same warmth spread through him. Warmth he’s been longing for. 

 

“I love you,” Changbin whispers into his ear, and he kisses him as an answer. He loves feeling warm again. 

 

And the warmth stays. It lingers on Felix’s skin even when he’s back in his own room, covers him like a blanket on a cold night, and still feels present when he wakes into a new day. 

 

“That’s it for today,” Minho announces, skipping towards his phone to pause the music, “you can rest.” 

 

Felix obeys, hurrying to the couch that rests by the wall. He nudges next to Woojin, smiling at the older. Woojin offers him a tired smile. He doesn’t come often, rather working on his own school assignments or taking much needed naps. Felix can’t help but feel excited to see his senior.

 

“How’s life going?” Felix asks, wanting nothing but to cheer Woojin up. 

 

The older whines under his breath, and turns back to Felix, putting on a slightly less pained face. Felix’s smile downturns, noticing the other’s bad mood. 

 

“Sorry, don’t mind me,” he apologizes, focusing his eyes on Minho instead of his senior. He wonders if he should help with packing up. Minho would surely find something for him. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Woojin comforts him, “would feel better if I’ve had more sleep.” 

 

Felix pats his shoulder in sympathy. “Exams?”

 

“No,” Woojin shakes his head, laughing under his breath, “my soulmate.”  

 

Felix supposes he knew it’s not always a pleasant bond that ties you to your loved one, but it still takes him by surprise to know that his friend obviously isn’t happy with his soulbond. 

 

“What kind of bond do you have?” Felix wonders, thinking about something like feeling each other’s pain or reading minds. 

 

“We talk at night. We share dreams,” Woojin reveals.  

 

“So you don’t know who they are?” 

 

Woojin chuckles, smiling brightly at Felix, “I do, he’s a dork.” 

 

“I meant a name,” Felix explains, “because, fun to mention, Changbin’s friend also has a sleeping bond.” 

 

He’d be just guessing if he said Chan could be his soulmate, but he still wants to introduce him to Woojin. Maybe, even if they aren’t meant for each other, they could at least share their struggles. 

 

“Who are they?” Woojin asks, straightening his back. He seems interested, even though his voice shows that he doesn’t think Felix is right. He shakes it off, and still answers him.  

 

“His name’s Chan. And he’s really nice. He’s from Australia, just like I am.” 

 

“Does he… does he say ‘mate’ a lot?” Woojin’s eyes sparkle with hope. His voice is hushed, yet excited.  

 

“Yup, that’s him,” Felix confirms.  

 

“Felix,” Woojin grabs him by the shoulders, bringing his body closer, staring into his eyes seriously, “thank you.”

 

Felix watches as the older stands up promptly and collect his things. He yells at Minho to take care, and that he needs to go somewhere, and rushes out of the studio, leaving the two of them behind. 

 

Minho doesn’t question his antics, instead focuses on Felix and gives him a few orders about cleaning up. He complies, quickly forgetting Woojin to the thoughts of warmth that waits for him in the dorms. 

 

He’s going to root for Woojin to find his soulmate soon, but for now, his mind is tied to Changbin, and Changbin only. 

  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

“Come with us, it’ll be fun!” 

 

Yeah, it would be fun, if Changbin wasn’t hypnotized by his boyfriend since the moment they came in. The building was fancy, a restaurant Jisung could never afford to take anyone to. 

 

They weren’t offered food, they just came to watch. The dancers did, though, and Felix promised to treat Changbin after the performance. Jisung wished he’d have the opportunity to taste food served on the luxury plates by the noble baristas. 

 

It certainly wasn’t fun watching as everyone around their table enjoyed their food, and Changbin didn’t seem to want to chat even after Felix disappeared into the improvised backstage. 

 

Jisung could only hope for the performance to be over soon so he could head home. 

 

When the MC finally steps into the room, the clatter finally dies down. People listen to him as he introduces the dance team that will entertain them tonight. Jisung doesn’t really pay attention to who’s performing, noticing Felix’s name just by the way Changbin smirks proudly next to him. 

 

When the MC leaves, there’s a small moment of silence where everyone’s anticipating what’s next, and Jisung just wishes it’ll be over. Then, the three people that were introduced as the dancers step onto the stage, and Jisung’s grudge falls. 

 

He first spots Felix, recognizing a familiar freckled face among the three. He’s quite surprised by the costumes they’re in, red glitters making Felix an even brighter person. The next person his eyes land on is definitely Hyunjin. Even under the top of eyeliner and makeup, it’s still clear that this is Felix’ friend he has texted with a bit too many times. He looks a bit funny with his hair brushed back, but it fits the soft vibe that plays in the background to their intro. 

 

Within the third dancer, Jisung finds a reason to stay. It’s the eyes that catch him, the confidence that radiates from him as he moves around, feeling the beat and following the melody perfectly, flawlessly. He’s good, very good, and he’s making Jisung feel  _ something _ .  

 

They perform a few songs, taking turns or dancing all at once. All of the choreographies seem hard to learn, but the trio works them out perfectly. Jisung can’t take his eyes off them. Well, off the one dancer he doesn’t recognize. 

 

The performance is over before Jisung can process it, and to be honest, he’s quite disappointed. Watching the boy dance is more entertaining than a good movie. To lift his spirit, he reminds himself that Felix is joining them when he’s done changing, and hopefully, the mysterious boy will come around as well. 

 

He doesn’t. Jisung’s stomach drops when he realizes only two people has made it to their table. He looks around, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the mop of brown hair, a red glittery sweater to match the color of his lips. He’s nowhere. 

 

“The performance was amazing,” Changbin cheers, reaching out to pull Felix close to him. Felix laughs, eyes turning into crescents as he wraps his arms around the other. Jisung rolls his eyes, once again prying for the hot dancer. 

 

“What do you think, Jisung?” Felix asks. 

 

“Where is he?” he says without thinking, his thoughts speaking before he can process and understand Felix’s question. It startles Felix, but he soon shakes the surprise off as he offers him a smile. 

 

“Minho, huh?” Felix smirks when Jisung’s head snaps up, cheeks heating up, “he probably went home already.” 

 

“Ah, no, actually. He’s just inside talking with the manager,” Hyunjin corrects him. Jisung likes this information way more. He doesn’t dare to ask how much it will take him. 

 

He’s not trying to be creepy, but he does take every opportunity to snuck by the backstage, hoping Minho would come out just when he’s around. 

 

He excuses himself to bathroom, twice, but when he asks others, they confirm Minho still hasn’t left his hideaway. It’s when he’s escorting Hyunjin to the toilet, the older calling him out for knowing better than him where he’d find it, that Minho finally shows up. 

 

“Hey! You joining us for dinner?” Hyunjin asks enthusiastically, beaming at his fellow dancer. Minho doesn’t return the smile. 

 

“No,” he says simply, and begins to walk away. He walks past Hyunjin, just a few feet away from where Jisung is standing in the back, thinking about how to approach him. Jisung smirks to himself when the opportunity presents itself, and takes a deep breath. 

 

With Minho’s eyes meeting his, he feels all of his confidence being swayed away, making Jisung’s form seem small and harmless. He feels his heartbeat pick up as Minho observes him, waiting for the other to say something. 

 

From the way Minho looks, Jisung can tell he’s not in the mood for small talks. His eyes are tired, glossy, brows furrowed in a resigned frown. The boy’s attitude is screaming that he doesn’t want to be here. 

 

Jisung wants to speak up, most likely apologize for wasting the dancer’s time, but his breath hitches in his throat. Minho’s deep eyes flick to his in question. 

 

It’s the second time he meets those eyes, but he falls even deeper this time when the brown orbs scan his face, boring into his own. Minho is breathtakingly beautiful. Jisung has acknowledged that already when he was performing, but it’s proving itself now. 

 

He feels the silence stretch uncomfortably. Minho shuffles his feet in effort to move, and finally breaks eye contact to glance over Jisung’s shoulder. He turns his body away from Jisung, ready to leave. 

 

He can’t. Jisung reaches out in panic, not knowing how to stop the boy, and when he eyes him for the third time that evening, Jisung’s mouth is suddenly opening, and without thinking, he breathes out, “you’re pretty.” 

 

Minho stops in track, staring up at him. He’s frozen still, his arm tense under Jisung’s touch. There’s pink dust covering his cheeks. Jisung thinks he has won when suddenly Minho’s expression shifts, returning back to what it was like when Jisung first caught his attention. 

 

“Ah, sorry,” his mouth feels dry but he continues anyway, “that was probably weird.” 

 

Minho doesn’t reply, instead pushes past him and disappears down the hall.  

 

Jisung stands there for a few more seconds before realizing it’s pointless. Minho is gone. He’s not disappointed, he tells himself. 

 

He plops down onto his chair, defeated. Hands gripping his head, he supports his head on the table. A pause. The shame comes back twice as harsh. He’s in idiot. 

 

“You talked to Minho?” Woojin asks, noticing Jisung’s distressed form. It’s the first time that evening he puts his phone down, not doing so even during the performance, even though he did steal glances at the dancers too.   

 

“It was a disaster,” he groans, not looking at the older. He hates to recall what has happened, but it’s running around his head on repeat anyway. 

 

“He walked away. I didn’t even have time to ask for his number. Not that he’d give it to me anyway,” he says bitterly. 

 

“I’ll give it to you!” Hyunjin offers, obviously listening to their conversation from the other side of the table. 

 

“He’ll be happy!” Felix joins in, voice excited as he stands up from where he was straddling Changbin. His soulmate doesn’t seem pleased with his decision. “You know, he was so scared of going up here. So, I told him that I feel it in my bones something good will happen. And he met you!” 

 

“He didn’t seem pleased. He was scared?” Jisung finds that a plausible explanation, making him a bit less worried about angering the dancer somehow. Still, he can’t grasp that a person so talented would be scared of performing. 

 

“He’s scared of heights. Roof of our school is too high for him,” Hynjin explains, laughing. He means to cheer Jisung up, and it works just a little differently than he expected. 

 

Jisung’s wrist tingles. The words are too familiar, being carried on his skin for way too long to be brushed off. Especially when they are describing someone Jisung has been interested in, first time in his life. 

 

“Felix, what soulmate does Minho have?” Jisung asks, hoping to get the answer he needs. 

 

“None, yet.” 

 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat. He knew it. Even if it’s still not one hundred percent clear that Minho is his soulmate, he lets himself believe for a little longer. He feels the corners of his mouth turn upwards and soon finds himself smiling as he stares off into the distance. 

 

“Why?” he hears Hyunjin ask in the distance. Changbin answers him instead, letting Jisung lounge in his fantasy a little longer. He plans to text Minho as soon as he gets home. 

 

With Minho filling his thoughts, it’s not that hard to get through the dinner where he knows he can’t eat anything or he’ll have to pay for it. Woojin even lets him share, apologizing for ignoring him until now when Jisung brags about it. Yeah, the evening suddenly feels enjoyable. 

 

He has almost forgotten about texting Minho by the time he has gotten home. It’s a call from Felix that makes him remember. The younger is curious about him contacting Minho and tells him some advice, but Jisung listens to it half-heartedly. He knows what he’s going to do. 

 

Once he remembers what he was so desperate to do, his excitement returns, filling him with adrenaline when he types down what he wants to say. He wavers before hitting send. What first sounded like a good idea in his head seems wrong on his screen. He edits his message a few times before deleting it completely. 

 

He takes a deep breath. It takes his mind a bit longer to settle on something he wouldn’t regret sending. He ends up with a very short text, but it’s enough to convey what he wanted. Not too much for Minho to judge him if he was wrong. 

 

He hits sent before his anxiety can take over him. 

 

_ Show me your mark. _

 

To his surprise, he has an answer in less than half an hour. Without any caption, and without any questions, Minho sends him a photo. When he opens the chat to see it, he recognizes black ink on what seems to be an ankle. 

 

With his heart beating faster in his chest, he clicks the photo open, desperately hoping to see something familiar. His breath hitches when he reads the word printed on Minho’s skin. 

 

Anxiety. 

 

He starts the call before he can think about his decision. The phone rings exactly three times before Minho picks up, a questioning hum sounding over the line. He doesn’t have the opportunity to speak up because Jisung is already talking. 

 

“I’m Han Jisung, and embarrassing to say, I’m the most anxious kid around. Nice to meet you, fear of heights.” 

 

The answer is just as short as Jisung’s text, yet filled with many emotions. Jisung’s pulse goes wild at hearing Minho’s voice through the phone, breathing out the silent, yet impactful words. 

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <33


End file.
